dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell Trevelyan (Dragon Age)/Dialogue
Maxwell's dialogue contains remarks made throughout Dragon Age: Inquisition. Maxwell's remarks * (Search action indicating hidden item) ** "Let's look around..." ** "There must be something here." ** "Might be something here. Better take a closer look..." Combat comments Low health * "Back me up!" * "I need some help!" * "I'm falling back!" Companion falls * (Iron Bull) "Bull!" * (Cole) "Hold on, Cole!" * (Varric) "Stay with me, Varric!" * (Solas) "Solas!" * (Cassandra) "Cassandra!" Companion injured * "Someone help Sera!" * "Help Vivienne!" * "Help Dorian!" * "Solas needs help!" Enemy killed * "Haha! Goodbye!" * "One down!" * "Die!" Location comments Cradle of Sulevin * (Upon entry) ** Maxwell: So this is where the Sulevin Blade was lost. ** Blackwall: Doesn't look so dangerous. Perhaps the stories were just that. ** Solas: Lost or misused? There is a reason it was never reclaimed. ** Cole: Lots of things are lost here. * (By an altar) ** Maxwell: There’s an altar. ** Iron Bull: All right. Let's mess with it and see what happens. ** Cassandra: Be careful. This place is far too quiet for my liking. ** Vivienne: If the elves performed some sort of magic here... we should proceed with caution, Inquisitor. ** Solas: Be careful. There may be a reason this ground has lain undisturbed for so long. * (After recovering a piece for Ruined Blade) ** Maxwell: It's only part of the sword. The elves broke it, after all. ** Dorian: And no one's recovered it since, thanks to the Revenant. ** Vivienne: That corpse was possessed by a pride demon. No doubt drawn by the elves' use of blood magic. ** Solas: They performed a ritual they did not understand. It appears they paid the consequences for it. ** Solas: That corpse was possessed by a pride demon. I doubt it was alone. ** Maxwell: There must be more altars. * (After recovering the final piece for Ruined Blade) "The final piece of the sword. Perhaps Dagna can find a way to restore it." Crestwood * (First time only, moving from down from the camp to the lakeside) ** Maxwell: There must be a way to get to the rift in the lake. ** Cassandra: Yes. Preferably without drowning. ** Iron Bull: Swimming? ** Dorian: You mean, aside from wearing all your armor and wading in. ** Varric: Maybe the locals will lend us a boat. ** Cole: It sounds different. The water changes the song. * (After meeting the Grey Wardens who are looking for Hawke’s Warden contact) ** Maxwell: None of those Wardens mentioned a new leader. I don’t think they’re part of Corypheus’s plot to seize the Order. ** Cassandra: I do not think so, either. The infiltration in their ranks may be subtle. ** Cole: They stay by oaths sworn in blood. Not theirs, then their own. They're true. ** Maxwell: I hope Hawke’s Warden friend has answers for us. * (Approaching Caer Bronach) ** Maxwell: There's the keep the Mayor talked about, and the bandits. ** Cassandra: The walls look sturdy. Taking it wouldn't be easy. ** Iron Bull: Gate open, no patrols. Risky, but we could rush it. ** Cole: They're frightened inside, trapped by walls that protect them. * (Approaching the door that leads towards the dam after capturing the Keep) "Here. The mayor said the dam controls were through this gate." * (Approaching the dam) "That building on the dam must be where we can open the floodgates." * (By the floodgate controls) ** Maxwell: The mayor said darkspawn destroyed these controls ten years ago. Who repaired them? ** Varric: Good point. Let’s ask the mayor. ** Cole: The mayor. His shame had this shape. ** Sera: Right. Something stinks besides fish and... fish. * (Entering Old Crestwood for the first time) ** Maxwell: So this is Old Crestwood. ** Cole: They were scared when the water came. ** Varric: (Coughs.) Smell just hits you, doesn't it? ** Vivienne: (Coughs.) Delightful. I should've brought a handkerchief. ** Solas: I can feel the weakness in the Veil even above ground. Spirits are being called here like moths to flame. * (Old Crestwood - seeing spirits) ** Maxwell: These spirits must have come through the rift. ** Vivienne: At least they're calm. How refreshing. ** Dorian: Let's close it before more of them decide to try on corpses. ** Cole: One's looking. I'm Cole. Don't be afraid! * (Old Crestwood - in the mayor’s old house) ** Maxwell: There’s a plaque. This was the mayor’s old home. ** Cassandra: I doubt he'll want it back. Should we inquire? ** Cole: The mayor dreams about this place. Shock and shame and hurt. I don’t know why. ** Maxwell: We could ask him. * (Old Crestwood - upon finding the letter in the mayor’s old house) "A letter from Crestwood’s mayor. Damp but legible." * (Old Crestwood - finding the entrance to the Flooded Caves) "Where does this lead?" * (Entering the Flooded Caves) ** Maxwell: Let’s go seal that Fade rift. ** Cole: It’s humming below us. A window, wanting, wandering, looking back at what’s looking. ** Vivienne: How reassuring. ** Solas: Cole believes we are headed in the correct direction. ** Dorian: Our resident expert seems to think we're on the right path.}} * (Flooded Caves - finding bodies in the caves) ** Maxwell: Bodies? Were people living down here when Old Crestwood flooded? ** Vivienne: A terrible way to die, drowning. ** Dorian: Claw marks on the walls. (Sighs.) Best not to think about it too much. ** Iron Bull: Bad way to go. ** Varric: Poor bastards. I’m going to have nightmares just thinking about it. ** Cole: Yes. A wall of water, washing over. Lungs tight to bursting, and then suddenly soft, sleepy, sliding away. * (Flooded Caves - dwarven ruins) ** Maxwell: There’s dwarven ruins down here. ** Varric: Looks like an old outpost. What's it doing here? ** Vivienne: This area is more storied than I thought. ** Solas: The dwarves built well. Their runes still sing. ** Dorian: The whole area is still lit up. Remarkable. * (Flooded Caves - sealing the fade rift) ** Cassandra: The dead will finally rest easy in Crestwood. ** Dorian: That should stop the undead hordes from attacking Crestwood. ** Maxwell: Let's tell the mayor. * (Flooded Caves) ** Solas: These ruins seem endless. How far to the surface? ** Cassandra: Are you sure this is the way to the surface? ** Maxwell: I feel a draft. There must be a way out nearby. * (Flooded Caves - Family of nugs) ** Maxwell: The nugs seem to like it down here. ** Varric: I bet. Ever tried braised nug with elfroot? It was my brother's favorite when we were growing up. Tastes moldy and dry at the same time. ** Cassandra: Delightful. ** Vivienne: I don't understand your fascination, Inquisitor. Some of the ladies at court keep the little vermin as pets. ** Cassandra: I suppose they dress them in collars with jewels? ** Vivienne:'' You might not be so charmed by waking up to one of the beasts snoring in your ear. ** '''Cole: It's quiet. They like the quiet. Dwarves used to trap them, but they don't remember the dwarves. Even dwarves don't really remember the dwarves. ** Cassandra: You know, Leliana used to keep one as a pet. ** Maxwell: You're joking. ** Cassandra: I am not. What was its name again? Schmeples? Shmuples? It is right on the tip of my tongue... * (Reading the mayor’s letter of confession) ** Maxwell: A letter of confession from the mayor? It says he was the one who flooded Old Crestwood ten years ago. To stop the Blight from spreading. ** Varric: I knew he was nervous about more than the undead. ** Cassandra: It’s monstrous, but if it stopped the Blight from wiping out the entire village... ** Iron Bull: Villagers learn about this, they're not going to be happy. ** Dorian: What a sad mess. Will the Inquisition bring him in? ** Vivienne: The mayor's wracked with guilt. If he hadn't confessed, I doubt we'd have found out. * (Approaching Glenmorgan Mine) ** Maxwell: Red Templars ahead. ** Cassandra: Be cautious. They look well armed. ** Iron Bull: They look serious. * (When reinforcements arrive during High Stakes) ** Maxwell: Reinforcements! ** Dorian: More Templars. What would have happened if Corypheus hadn’t interfered? ** Cassandra: To think they swore themselves to the Maker's service. Emerald Graves * (After encountering Freemen) ** Maxwell: More Freemen? ** Cole: This is where they’re strongest. * (Locating a letter for Before the Dawn) ** "A note. It claims this red lyrium’s not coming from the Deep Roads." ** "Another letter on the smugglers, referring to Samson." ** "Another letter mentioning Samson. And papers with names." * (Entering Chateau d'Onterre) ** Maxwell: Impressive place. ** Iron Bull: And quiet. Looks like it's been abandoned for a while. ** Cassandra: No guards, no staff. I suspect this place has been abandoned for some time. ** Cole: They're here, watching, waiting, wanting. Be careful. * (Chateau d'Onterre, after a candelabra lights itself) ** Maxwell: More light. How cheery. ** Cole: It knows we're here. * (Chateau d'Onterre, finding the dead looters) ** Maxwell: From the look of their clothes, I'd say these men were looters. ** Cassandra: An abandoned chateau—it must have been appealing. * (Chateau d'Onterre, finding Codex entry: Superstitions) ** Dorian: What fine reading material. ** Maxwell: There are more books on magic—and how to contain it. ** Dorian: And every single one is filled with superstitious nonsense. ** Vivienne: Many of these tomes are complete fabrications. Charlatans preying on the fears of the ignorant. * (Chateau d'Onterre, after killing the Arcane horror) ** Cole: Only the anger was left. We made it stop. ** Dorian: I believe we've put the worst of it to rest. ** Maxwell: Perhaps now this place will be as quiet as it seemed. * (Entering Villa Maurel) ** Maxwell: The Freemen’s leader should be hold up here. This place has seen better days. ** Cassandra: These men are thugs. What do you expect? ** Dorian: The real owners must have left for the Winter Palace. ** Vivienne: (Laughs.) Do you expect cleanliness from a group of thugs, Inquisitor? * (Villa Maurel, after reading a Red Templar note) ** Dorian: Red templars. Why not? ** Maxwell: Seems we interrupted their meeting with the templars. ** Cole: They wanted something. It's still here. ** Iron Bull: They weren’t ready for us. Whatever they came for might still be here. ** Cassandra: They weren't expecting us. Whatever they came for might still be here. * (Villa Maurel, after finding Red lyrium) ** Maxwell: Red lyrium. ** Cassandra: They must have been smuggling it for the templars. ** Iron Bull: They were smuggling for the templars. ** Maxwell: Not anymore. * (Villa Maurel, upon completing A Corrupt General) ** Maxwell: That seems to be the last of them. ** Iron Bull: Looks like that was the man in charge. ** Cassandra: I'm guessing that was the man in charge. ** Maxwell: We’ve struck a blow against the Freemen. ** Cole: They chose the wrong friends. ** Varric: From what we’ve heard, I’m not sorry to see him go. ** Sera: Good riddance to bad rubbish. * (Villa Maurel, obtaining a key fragment for Safe Keeping) "Part of a key. There’s a rune inscribed on it. Or part of one." * (Outside Din'an Hanin after completing Investigate Elven Ruins) ** Cassandra: Maker have mercy. ** Maxwell: It's Taven's party. ** Sera: The one after elfy history? Figures. That's a bunch of dead all the way back. ** Iron Bull: Most of them are unarmed. Some don't even have defensive wounds. They were taken by surprise. ** Cassandra: Most were unarmed. They didn't stand a chance. ** Maxwell: There should be Inquisition soldiers here. * (Din'an Hanin, entrance) "These are our men." * (Din'an Hanin, after killing the first group of enemies) "Search them. Maybe we can figure out what they were after." * (Din'an Hanin, finding the first part of the Emerald Seal) ** Maxwell: Corypheus's men had part of a seal. Do they even know what it opens? ** Vivienne: I doubt they care, so long as they can claim it. * (Din'an Hanin, entering the tomb) "This is it.' '''Whatever Taven hoped to find—it's here." * ''(Din'an Hanin, finding Codex entry: The Death of Elandrin) ** Maxwell: It's an account of Red Crossing. When the elves attacked that town, it prompted the Exalted March of the Dales. ** Sera: Pfft. Corifibutt thought this was something good, but it's just the same old rubbish. Give it to a Dalish or whatever. They'll pretend it was worth it. ** Maxwell: Taven would want the Dalish to have this. ** Vivienne: This is Chantry history as much as Dalish. There are scholars who would appreciate the value of it. ** Cassandra: The Chantry would no doubt be interested in the account as well. Emprise du Lion * (By a formation of red lyrium) ** Maxwell: These red lyrium growths are... warm. ** Cassandra: Didn't Bianca say it was alive? * (On Judicael's Crossing) ** Dorian: That's a lot of bridge to destroy. ** Maxwell: We might be able to rebuild this. During Before the Dawn: * (Upon reading Codex entry: New Orders) "I’ve found a letter. From Samson himself." * (Upon reading Codex entry: Letter of Confirmation) "A note from Samson, about spreading red lyrium." * (After gathering the information about Samson from the Sahrnia quarries and the smugglers) ** Maxwell: We should inform Cullen that we’ve taken care of Samson’s red lyrium hoard. ** Cassandra: He will be pleased. ** Dorian: Our dear commander might crack a smile for once. Exalted Plains * (After fighting the Freemen near the initial camp, first time only) ** Maxwell: Keep off the ramparts? I wonder why. ** Varric: I'd say it's a perfect reason to go to the ramparts. ** Dorian: I was never good at doing what other people wanted. * (Approaching the Dalish camp) "Ah, the Dalish encampment." * (Unlocking the operation Gain Access to Ghilan'nain's Grove) "Inquisition soldiers could clear this passage." * (After locating a veilfire rune for Scattered Glyphs) "Looks like part of a larger set." * (Completing Scattered Glyphs) "That looks like all of them. I’ll see what the researchers at Skyhold make of this." * (Burning a body pit) ** Cassandra: There are so many. This was intentional. ** Maxwell: There may be more of these pits. We'll have to find them. * (Burning the final body pit) "That's the last of them." Fallow Mire * (Entering the water) "Careful! Disturbing the water draws them out." * (After fighting the first undead) "This can't be all of them. There must be more further in." * (Approaching a house) ** Maxwell: Look. Signs of a plague. ** Dorian: A cheerful addition to any decent swamp. At least in the city, you can find a decent healer. Out here you have, what? Roots and berries? ** Solas: It must have been a terrible illness. No one's come to reclaim the land. No one living, at any rate. ** Vivienne: I'd guess that the afflicted never made it far enough to spread the disease past this bog. It's fortunate. Waterborne diseases are often painful. * (At the first brazier for Beacons in the Dark) "Is that a beacon of some sort?" * (After lighting the first brazier) ** Cassandra: The beacons seem to draw out the undead. We could use them to fight on dry land. ** Blackwall: We find any more beacons, we could lure the undead onto solid ground. Might be a faster fight. ** Iron Bull: We could use these, lure those corpses out of the mud and fight on solid ground. ** Maxwell: Keep an eye out for more, then. * (Completing Beacons in the Dark) ** Maxwell: Good work. We have a path free of corpses back to the shore. ** Iron Bull: Can't wait to use it. ** Blackwall: Sound strategy. ** Cassandra: The fewer of these creatures, the better. * (Near the Old Thoroughfare Camp) ** Maxwell: No sign of the Avvar who want to challenge me. Or the Inquisition's soldiers. ** Cole: Everything around is afraid. And wet. I can't hear the soldiers. ** Sera: They'd better be fine. And the ones who took them, they won't be. ** Varric: I hope the Avvar haven't gotten bored with the hostages, and that they understand how hostages work. * (Finding a body pit) ** Maxwell: (Coughs.) Quite a smell. ** Sera: Ugh! They're all slimy. ** Cole: They died faster than the villagers could burn them. Then no one was left to burn. ** Varric: These people never had a chance. * (Outside Hargrave Keep) ** Maxwell: More undead! ** Blackwall: Don't waste time on them! Head for the castle! ** Iron Bull: Too many of them! Let's get to the castle! ** Cassandra: They're endless! Run for the castle! Forbidden Oasis * (After smashing through a wooden blockade) "We can cut through here." * (By the doors of Solasan) ** Maxwell: Something feels wrong here. It’s worse by the door. ** Blackwall: I agree. Something's not right. ** Cassandra: Indeed. I feel it as well. ** Cole: I'm afraid. It wants us to be afraid. ** Varric: Are we sure this is a good idea? * (Upon entering Solasan) ** Maxwell: The feeling at the door - it’s gone now. ** Cassandra: The ill feeling by the entry - it's not present here. ** Dorian: An enchantment designed to keep people out. A warning, or possibly a test. ** Iron Bull: Explains why the miners left this place alone. ** Solas: I believe it was a magical ward of sorts. A warning, perhaps, or a test. ** Vivienne: An enchantment to keep people out, perhaps. * (After opening a sarcophagus for the first time) ** Cole: Did that hurt? ** Sera: What just happened? ** Varric: Are you all right? ** Maxwell: Whatever it was... I feel fine. ** Varric: I'll take your word for it. :* Dorian: It went straight to you... or to the mark, perhaps? Doesn't seem to have harmed you. :* Solas: The magic was drawn to you, possibly because of your mark. The effects were purely benign. :* Vivienne: Whatever magic rests here, it was drawn straight to you. It's left you unharmed. :* Maxwell: If it wasn’t a trap, what was it? :* Dorian: If the enchantment at the entry was a test, this may be the reward. :* Solas: It may be a reward for those who prove themselves worthy. :* Vivienne: Reward for completing a ritual, perhaps? * (Completing A Prideful Place) ** Maxwell: Is everyone all right? ** Dorian: Better than you'd expect. Bloody demons. ** Vivienne: Fine, dear. I do hope stirring such a creature was worth it. Hinterlands * (After killing the Fereldan Frostback) ** Maxwell: Is everyone all right? ** Blackwall: I’m fine, but that first blast took a few hairs off my head. ** Cassandra: That last burst of flame nearly roasted us. ** Iron Bull: Never better! See the way everything lit up when it tried to fry us? (Laughs.) Now that is a fight! ** Sera: Yeah! I mean, yes. I'm alive. Really... alive. * (Valammar - by the Lower Terrace, where the dawkspawn are coming through) ** Maxwell: The darkspawn are coming up through here. ** Solas: We must seal it off. * (Valammar - after reading ‘Notes on the Inquisition’) They’ve been watching our movements. Lost Temple of Dirthamen * (Shortly before finding a dead explorer and the ‘Explorers in the Temple’ note) ** Maxwell: Someone’s been here. ** Cassandra: And never left. ** Blackwall: Not for some time. The camp is abandoned. ** Iron Bull: I doubt they left all their stuff here out of charity. * (Beginning Runes in the Lost Temple) ** Maxwell: It's strange that I can understand that. ** Solas: The secret of this temple have remained unspoken for too long. They wish to be known. ** Dorian: A spell of comprehension, perhaps? Amazing that it still functions. ** Vivienne: Ancient magic at work, allowing any who come to understand the secrets of this place. * (Picking up one of the remains for God of Secrets) ** Maxwell: It's as if the altar's waking up. It's... warm. ** Sera: Ugh. Why are you touching it? ** Cole: It's alive. ** Solas: It is alive because the creature connected to it is alive. It is but one piece of the whole. ** Dorian: All part of a ritual, I'd say. Whoever that belongs to, they're not dead. Not really. ** Vivienne: A form of blood magic. Organs kept whole and separate... as punishment, perhaps? * (By the locked gate) ** Sera: Deep one, this. I wonder what it's hiding? ** Maxwell: No way through this gate? Wonder what it’s made of. * (The first time a veilfire torch goes out) "Aaand the torch goes out." * (Locating the second dead body of an explorer) ** Maxwell: Another one of the explorers? ** Cole: He hid here. He died afraid. ** Sera: Died with his loot. That's stupid. * (Looting the key from a corpse of an explorer) ** Maxwell: Where could this key lead? ** Cassandra: One of the passages back in the ritual area, perhaps? ** Iron Bull: Treasure room, if we're lucky. ** Blackwall: I bet the poor fools never had a chance to use it. ** Maxwell: Somewhere back in the ritual area, perhaps? * (Using the key) So this is where the key leads. * (Activating the altar for God of Secrets) The altar's absorbing the fire, "eating" the magic. * (After killing the The Highest One) ** Maxwell: So that was the high priest of the temple. ** Vivienne: Filled with despair and imprisoned forever by his own followers. ** Solas: Imprisoned in silence and despair by his own followers. A sad legacy. ** Dorian: Rather sad, if you think about it. Shrine of Dumat During Before the Dawn: * (Entering the shrine) ** Maxwell: This place looks half destroyed. ** Cullen: Samson must have ordered his Templars to sack his headquarters so we couldn’t. ** Sera: Oh, pissy one. Wrecked his toys and left. ** Varric: Sorry, Curly. Someone tipped off Samson you were coming. ** Cullen: I think you’re right. Still, we’ve dealt Samson a blow. * (Towards the end of the shrine) ** Maxwell: This must have been Maddox’s room. ** Cullen: The fire couldn’t destroy these entirely. Whatever they are. ** Dorian: Those are lyrium-forging instruments. Of remarkable design. Intact, they'd be worth a fortune. ** Vivienne: I’ve seen similar implements for forging with lyrium. None this advanced. ** Cullen: Tranquil often design their own tools. Dagna should be able to make sense of them. If Maddox used these to make Samson's armor, she could use them to unmake it. We have him. Skyhold * (Entering the rotunda) "What was this place? So much room for... whatever was here?" * (Entering the gardens) "Fertile ground, even here. This hold has everything." * (After completing A Greener Garden and choosing the herb garden upgrade) "A working nursery, with not a space wasted. We'll want for nothing." * (Entering the Undercroft) "Better and better. What can't we do in a place like this?" * (Entering the Inquisitor's quarters) "They have certainly spared no expense." * (In the large room next to the kitchens) "There's no end of it. I can store an army." * (On the battlements) "Majestic. How was a place like this ever lost?" * (Upon reading ‘Vivienne’s alchemical notes’ for Bring Me the Heart of Snow White) "I can’t make heads or tails of this. Age regression? Who is this potion for?" * (After completing A Superior Tower and choosing the Templar upgrade) A true templar hold. Now we're an Inquisition. * (After completing A Better Courtyard and choosing the infirmary upgrade) A place to save lives. What could be more important? Storm Coast * (Cleaning House, after finding the dead soldiers) ** Maxwell: These must be the missing soldiers. ** Varric: Murdered. Shit. ** Solas: We should see that their families are notified. * (Cleaning House, reading the notes near the dead soldiers) ** Maxwell: Our men were murdered by a group called the Blades of Hessarian. It seems there's a way to challenge their leader. ** Cassandra: Hessarian's blade is supposed to represent mercy, not random slaughter. * (Cleaning House, examining the map near the dead soldiers) "It looks like the bandits are camped further along the beach." * (Cleaning House, after killing the Hessarian leader while wearing Mercy's Crest) ** Maxwell: It's done. ** Varric: Providing no one stabs you in the back on the way out. * (Encountering darkspawn) "Darkspawn on the surface—I imagine Ferelden saw more than enough of them during the Blight." * (Finding a sign of the Wardens during Wardens of the Coast) ** Maxwell: The Wardens were here at some point. ** Solas: This camp was abandoned some time ago. * (Finding another sign of the Wardens) "This belonged to the Wardens. Looks like several Wardens were traveling together." * (Finding the last sign of the Wardens) "Some Wardens must have stopped here on the way to the Western Approach. Did they know what would happen to them there?" * (During Red Water, when first entering the area) ** Maxwell: The Red Templars have dug in here. ** Blackwall: I'm ready. Let’s root them out. ** Cassandra: I'm certain King Alistair would appreciate having them removed from Ferelden's shores. ** Iron Bull: All right. Let's do it. * (Completing Red Water) ** Maxwell: I believe we’ve broke the Templars’ hold here. ** Cassandra: There may yet be stragglers, but we've dashed whatever plans they might have had. ** Solas: Who knows what they might have accomplished had they remained. ** Vivienne: This locations offers easy access to the Waking Sea. Who knows what they might have accomplished had they been allowed to remain. * (By the boat that takes you to Dragon Island) "This boat still looks seaworthy." Western Approach * (After finding the smashed carts) ** Maxwell: What happened here? ** Varric: Nobody should be out here but Grey Wardens. Something's very wrong. ** Cole: A long road, stumbling through the rocks, struck from behind. ** Sera: None of these poor sods had knives or shit. Who'd do this? ** Maxwell: Whoever did this has a lot to answer for. * (Locating a Chantry symbol for On the Chantry Trail) "A Chantry symbol out here? Odd. The trail leads on... The end must be nearby." * (Assaulting Griffon Wing Keep) ** Maxwell: Shall we knock? ** Blackwall: It would be my pleasure. ** Iron Bull: Oh, yeah. ** Cassandra: Gladly. ** Cole: 'You knock louder than I do. * ''(After liberating Griffon Wing Keep and encountering darkspawn nearby) ** '''Maxwell: Where did they come from? ** Varric: I'm not sure I want to know. ** Cassandra: We need to find out. * (Trying to open one of the locked gates from the wrong side) "That’s the grandmother of all locks. We’re not getting in here." * (Approaching Death Drink Springs) ** Cole: The air hurts! I need to stop! ** Varric: It's no use! We can't cross here! ** Iron Bull: This isn't working, boss! ** Maxwell: (When unlocking Find the Source of Darkspawn) The darkspawn got through. I'll have to see what our people at Skyhold can do. (When unlocking Crossing the Sulphur Pits) Someone at Skyhold will have a solution. * (Entering Coracavus) "Stay on guard." * (Coracavus, after fighting the first darkspawn) ** Blackwall: Looks like the darkspawn are nesting here. ** Vivienne: What a useful insight. ** Maxwell: This can't be all of them. There must be more further in. ** Iron Bull: I'm guessing there's more? ** Maxwell: The darkspawn will have the run of this place. ** Sera: Never easy with you, is it? * (Coracavus, after finding a note in the prison cells) ** Maxwell: So they were using the giant as a beast of burden. ** Cole: They're very strong and very angry. ** Vivienne: What a charming pet. * (Coracavus, after fighting the darkspawn at the tunnel entrance) "We need to seal that tunnel." * (Coracavus, at the darkspawn tunnel) ** Maxwell: The darkspawn are coming up through here. ** Dorian: Someone should do something about that. ** Solas: We must seal it off. * (Coracavus, after sealing the tunnel) ** Solas: That should keep the darkspawn at bay. ** Dorian: That should stop the darkspawn. These, anyway. I imagine there are a million more still underground. ** Vivienne: Knight-Captain Rylen should see fewer darkspawn now. ** Maxwell: The tunnel was opened from the outside. Someone was digging here. * (Coracavus, after the camera shakes) "What was that?" * (Coracavus, closer to the end of the ruin) ** Maxwell: Venatori. They’ve been excavating. I take it breaking into darkspawn tunnels wasn’t part of the plan. ** Blackwall: If their plan is to be a thorn in our side, they’re doing just fine. ** Iron Bull: They'll be holed up somewhere─if the darkspawn didn't get them. * (Coracavus, after fighting the giant) ** Cassandra: Nothing's ever simple, is it? ** Blackwall: Not exactly the fight I was expecting when we got here. At least we got the job done. ** Iron Bull: 'Vints, darkspawn, a giant? This was a pretty good day! ** Maxwell: The men here were laborers. Someone must have been coordinating their efforts. I doubt they stuck around to fend off darkspawn. * (Still Ruins, walking around the main chamber) ** Cole: So much fear. It's spread across everywhere. ** Iron Bull: You're shitting me. You're sure these demons aren't moving? ** Maxwell: Everything's... frozen. I don’t think this was the Venatori. ** Dorian: No. I’d say some ancient Tevinter decided to alter time. I’m surprised it didn’t go better. ** Vivienne: The power required for such a spell would be immense. ** Maxwell: That would get the Venatori's attention. * (Still Ruins, examining the frozen demons) "Nothing’s happening. The magic here is interfering with the Anchor." * (Still Ruins, after killing for Lucanus and picking up the stone for The Heart of the Still Ruins) ** Maxwell: He was carrying this stone for a reason. ** Dorian: The markings on it... I’ve heard of keystones that bear the same. ** Maxwell: Keep searching. There may be more. * (Still Ruins, after opening the locked door from The Heart of the Still Ruins and seeing Tempest) ** Maxwell: A staff? Is this what they were after? ** Dorian: I’d be careful with that if I were you. Just a thought. ** Sera: Don't go poking. The whole place feels wrong. * (Still Ruins, after removing Tempest) ** Maxwell: Careful! ** Dorian: (Gasps.) **'Vivienne:' (Gasps.) ** Maxwell: I think time's flowing again. ** Cole: It's all free. ** Varric: That’s not what I wanted to hear. ** Sera: I said don't go poking! Ugh! * (Still Ruins, approaching the reactivated fade rift) ** Iron Bull: Craaaaaap. ** Maxwell: Hurry, before this gets worse! ** Sera: It's already worse! Just kill them! ** Cole: This isn't worse? * (Still Ruins, after sealing the fade rift) ** Maxwell: (Sighs.) It’s done. ** Dorian: Well, I’m rather sick of this place. You? ** Cassandra: Someone would have freed the demons eventually. At least we were here to stop them. ** Iron Bull: Next time, the damn demons can stay frozen. Winter Palace During Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts: * (Servant’s Quarters, when finding the dead elves) ** Maxwell: Must be the elves Briala’s people are looking for. ** Sera: Whoever did this oughta be down here somewhere. * (Servant’s Quarters, in the courtyard after killing the Venatori) "The Venatori were watching the approach. They’re organized." The Descent Location comments * (Descending into the Deep Roads) ** Iron Bull: So, the Deep Roads. Do you think there'll be tight spaces? Long hallways with low ceilings? ** Maxwell: Possibly, why? ** Iron Bull: Just hoping my horns fit. ** Dorian: Is it just me or is this the slowest lift ever constructed? ** Maxwell: It's better than climbing down. ** Dorian: I could do with some music. Something with a flute? ** Cole: Palms calloused, clutching, clawing when the dust came. ** Maxwell: The miners. ** Vivienne: 'Lowered into a hole. What an auspicious start. ** '''Maxwell: '''We´ve been in worse places. ** '''Vivienne: '''Perhaps you have, my dear. * ''(During Killing Me Softly, finding a page for Codex entry: Kolg's Journal) "This belonged to an exiled dwarf. He was experimenting with raw lyrium. More on the lyrium experiments. Looks like his results were inconclusive." * (Finding Kolg's last journal page) "So that's how the lyrium experiments ended." * (On Broken Knees, finding the map) "This Grey Warden had a map. Could be important." * (Behind the third sacrificial gate) "A lost caravan. It may have been down here for centuries. I wonder if anything's left." * (After looting a chest behind the third sacrificial gate) "These goods are amazingly well preserved." * (Entering the Forgotten Caverns) ** '''Dorian: I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I believe we've all gone blind. ** Cole: It's wrong here. Too many whispers. The song is wrong. Chords cut to silence. ** Valta: We've gone past the Deep Roads. ** Maxwell: How can you tell? It's pitch black. ** Valta: I can feel it. * (Approaching a bridge) ** Valta: There's something... strange on the other side. I can feel it... ** Maxwell: Watch your step. * (Entering the Bastion of the Pure) ** Varric: Guess who just became the wealthiest dwarf in the Merchant's guild! ** Dorian: Look at that. Like stars at night. ** Valta: All these lyrium veins. And they're completely untapped. ** Maxwell: The Sha-Brytol must mine lyrium somewhere—their weapons and armor are laced with it. ** Valta: Unless they've found another way to harness it. * (After killing a Cretahl) ** Valta: These creatures aren't deepstalkers. What do they eat to survive? ** Maxwell: Probably best not to think about that too much. * (Destroying the first barrier) ** Valta: This weapon of theirs cut through the barrier, but was destroyed in the effort. ** Maxwell: Let's keep gathering their weapons. There may be more barriers ahead. * (After the second barrier) ** Valta: Nothing like these dwarves is mentioned anywhere in the memories. If I had been prepared... Renn might still be alive. :* Maxwell: It's easy to blame ourselves when we lose a friend, Valta, but it's not your fault. :* Valta: I was so focused on the titan, I didn't consider what else could be down here. * (Entering The Wellspring) ** Valta: Did the Sha-Brytol build all this? ** Maxwell: Or was it here before them? * (Fighting Sha-Brytol in the Wellspring) "I didn't kill Corypheus to die here." * (Finding Codex entry: The Nug King) "Why is this here? Perhaps there's a use for it." * (Finding the waystone to the Nug King) "Words are carved into the stone: "Only those who believe may cross." Subtle." * (After crossing the bridge to the Nug King) "Glad that worked. The alternative would have been messy." * (Approaching the Nug King's altar) "An altar... for offerings?" * (The Nug King) ** Nug King: (Squeaks judgmentally.) ** Maxwell: Are... are you putting me on trial? ** Nug King: (Squeaks affirmatively.) ** Maxwell: (Squeaks deferentially.) ** Nug King: (Squeaks regally.) ** Maxwell: I'm feeling very... judged. Jaws of Hakkon Location comments * (After the first battle with the Hakkonites) ** Blackwall: The Jaws of Hakkon knew you. What do they have against the Inquisition? ** Maxwell: Perhaps the friendlier Avvar in the village Harding mentioned can shed some light. * (During A Father's Name, after killing the first of the fade-touched creatures) ** Maxwell: That was one of the creatures the hunter mentioned. ** Dorian: Fascinating. I suspect it came into contact with the Fade. * (During A Father's Name, after killing the final fade-touched creature) ** Maxwell: That should be enough for the offering. ** Iron Bull: No one said a gift to the hold had to include everyone. Could be a gift for someone's son. ** Vivienne: We've been permitted to bend tradition. It may be best to tread carefully. * (During The Nox Morta, after collecting the chewed bait) ** Maxwell: This... whatever this is, it must be what d'Amortisan wanted. ** Iron Bull: Looks like something tried to eat it. * (During The Nox Morta, at the final location) "D'Amortisan said to place the bait here. We need to find a good spot." * (After killing the Nox Morta) "D'Amortisan will want to hear about this." * (Finding the first trail marker during Up and Away) ** Maxwell: There's a lot of loose stones here. And an Avvar axe. ** Iron Bull: Someone left it on purpose - a trail marker. ** Maxwell: The woman at the beach said her cousin Runa went climbing. Maybe this is where she began. * (Finding another trail marker) "There. Another trail marker." * (Finding another trail marker) "I think our mountain climber was here." * (During It Remains to be Seen, finding a skull) ** Vivienne: Delightful. The Jaws of Hakkon are using these bones in a warding spell. ** Maxwell: It could be blood magic. Let's look for any more skulls. * (Finding the last skull) "I think that's the last of the bones. What were the Jaws of Hakkon doing with this magic? Perhaps the Avvar in Stone-Bear Hold can tell us." * (During In Exile, at the ritual site) "This is the place the augur said that mage, Sigrid, tried and failed to release her spirit. It looks like the tools for her ritual are still here." * (Examining the scorch mark) ** Maxwell: Scorch marks. Left by magic? ** Vivienne: Aetheric feedback. It happens from time to time if one stops a spell mid-incantation. ** Maxwell: Maybe Sigrid never completed this ritual. * (At marks in the grass) ** Maxwell: The grass is trampled down here. A fight? ** Iron Bull: No, see the hoof-prints? Just an animal passing through. ** Maxwell: Probably not important then. * (Finding the vial of lyrium) ** Maxwell: A vial of lyrium. ** Vivienne: An inexperienced mage might use up a good deal of energy banishing a spirit. ** Maxwell: Then why is the vial still full? * (Finding the ritual offerings) ** Maxwell: A skinned bird, and a... (Sniffs.) ...bundle of incense? ** Iron Bull: Ritual offerings. But if this mage did the ritual, why are the offerings still here? ** Maxwell: Good question. * (During The Loss of a Friend) ** Maxwell: Orders for Grandin. ** Iron Bull: Looks like he survived the fight with the Hakkonites. Won't get far on his own, though. * (Coming across some burned bodies) ** Maxwell These were Hakkonites. ** Vivienne: One of our soldiers has been through here. That dagger bears the Inquisition's crest. ** Dorian: Someone's cut their way through these Hakkon warriors. I can't decide if it's impressive or disconcerting. * (Finding Scout Grandin) ** Maxwell: The Inquisition scout. Grandin? ** Vivienne: Be cautious. Something feels wrong. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711